What will happen? No one knows
by Youkiyra Solar
Summary: When the Gang and their new friends are given a mission to find a gem stone that could change the world they think, What's so hard about that Or will it? COMPLETE
1. What has happened recently?

What will happen? No one knows. Story #2

By Krystal Fox (This is Krystal's version) and a certain E.D.S. Friend.

Krystal: Here again we start this story. This time it is not with Hiei and His family it's…

Eclipse Dragon Scythe: Krystal don't ruin the story!

Kurama: Whose life is it about this time?

Hiei: Ya Last time it meant me telling Yukina I was her brother.

Krystal: You'll See. Any way I don't own any of the original characters of Yu Yu Hakusho except Youkiya and Nakine some others. E.D.S Owns Korim.

Eclipse Dragon Scythe: story spoiler.

Krystal: What?

Youkiya: Goody I found a brand new Riddle Book!

Nakine: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

Youkiya: What?

Chapter 1 What has happened recently

It was a lazy afternoon in Makia and Youkiya and Nakine were in their cave (More like Castle) waiting for the day to get over with.

"I'm so bored I don't even feel like counting the shiny jewels and treasures we still haven't inventoried from our last raid. Even though I have counted them fifteen times. Fire would you stop sharpening your sword?" Youkiya grumbled.

"I will if you, Thorn, stop counting the treasure Items. By the way we haven't seen every one in the human world why don't we go visit everyone early?" equally bored Nakine said who had just finished sharpening her precious sword that after the first 6 times could cut with a flick of her wrist."

"I would like that let's head out to the portal and make our way there." Youkiya said smiling looking very interested.

So they set off to see the group that they had made friends with and watched their children over the last many years grow.

Kuwabara and Yukina had their one daughter (she was named by Yukina who loved that name it means of a cherry tree), Sakura; she had red eyes, blue hair and quickness like Hiei, was 5 yrs. Old and loved to learn. Kuwabara had graduated from High school and amazingly had gotten honors and became a very well known cartoonist. He wrote about his spirit adventures and because they were so wild that they were unbelievable. Yukina stayed home and took care of her daughter. They lived at Genkia's temple. Until Kuwabara could afford enough money for another place.

Amar and Tilmar had 2 children there eldest was named Atsugi, after a huge hurricane that happened the day that he was born in the western part of the world. He was tall like his father but he could control the sky like his mother. He had amazingly sandy hair with brown eyes. There was younger Nakine the Second. She was named after Amar's friend Nakine. She was short and had jet-black hair and turquoise eyes. She was fast and could do a little bit of sky but was more like her father and she had her father's pride also, which caused much trouble in the mother and child problems, and obeying her elders.

Kurama was still single and he was now living in an apartment that he shared with his friend Kurone.

During the weekdays he worked at his Garden shop that was more gardens then it was shop.

Kurone sometimes helped but he mostly traveled around a lot from all the friends or did some exploring himself.

Gilius Guidoor was still single also and he was always traveling from one place to another that only the Notorious Youko-Crystal Thief Youkiya could keep up to everywhere that he was at or traveling to. He had been a friend to her since she had been 20 yrs. Old. He was only 3 at the time.

Yusuke and Kieko had three children. The oldest Ryo was 10 yrs. Old (unknown to Ryo it was a name of a bread that Keiko refused to have in the shop she despised it so much Yusuke named their son) and the spitting image of his father, including the spirit gun that he was learning how to control and not hurt anyone with.

The second child was a young girl named Gem, 9 yrs. (Her name was chosen by Kurama who was in one of his more Youko stages and Keiko and Yusuke couldn't think of a name) Old and had black hair and light brown eyes. Acted just like her mother.

Emma had brown hair and light brown eyes she was 5 yrs. (Her name was chosen when Yukina heard Kuwabara calling for his cat and she misheard it and told Kieko, she never has found out about that yet) Old and was more quiet and though only Youkiya noticed was the she loved to care for others and loved help Yukina care for things and be around the crystal fox healer. Kieko and Yusuke ran a Ramen shop and they lived upstairs. (Also Yusuke did finish high school)

Now when the 2 friends arrived they went first to Yusuke's house but couldn't wake him up even with Nakine hitting him on the head and they didn't have the heart to wake the very tired Kieko. Then they went to Genkia's temple but Genkia wasn't there so they couldn't wake Kuwa-baka up either and didn't have the heart either to wake Yukina up so they headed to the apartment Kurama now lived in sharing with his friend Kurone.

Nakine and Youkiya headed towards it.

Kurama was having a nightmare, he was dreaming about his cousin Korim that died many years before. Dream:

He was in Youko form and running with his cousin. "Cuz I don't know why they are chasing us I mean we haven't done anything bad today" He looked over at his cousin who was a couple hundred years older and taller about 3 inches and was a rare black colored fox. Korim had a look of pure terror. And was running faster than ever before. Just then they stopped in a clearing Korim said "Run! We'll split up and then hopefully they will run themselves out" Kurama did as his Cuz told him to and then three days later saw some bounty hunters standing and talking about the strange fox they had captured, Kurama assumed that he was dead. He suddenly sat up waking up he heard a whack at the window with cold sweat going down his temples; surely Hiei would never tap the window that hard.

When they got to the house Nakine quickly went up the tree and Youkiya carefully yet happily followed. Both carefully stepping around the sleeping apparition in the tree.

Nakine first tapped lightly. Then harder. After much tapping and rapping with her hand she took out her sword.

"What are you going to do cut the house in half?" The fox asked.

"No I am going to wake him or break this window." Nakine said.

"Well if it the wrong house we should hid in the upper branches so they will think nothing of it" Youkiya said.

"Good Idea."

Nakine proceeded to rap very hard on the window and seeing that it brought success headed up into the branches for safety. The window opened and a red head peaked out. Nakine glad that is was Kurama zoomed down and succeeded into scaring Kurama till he took 2 steps back from suddenly seeing her. Then hearing Laughter outside the window recognizing the laughter of the crystal fox whom if not for her whip would have fallen three stories to the ground.

"Nakine, Youkiya!" Youkiya had just showed up behind Lizette as they entered the room.

"We weren't expecting you till 2 days from now." Kurama said trying to recover from the scare Nakine gave him.

"I do believe that I just scared the great Youko Kurama." Nakine slightly surprised herself.

"I do believe you are right and there had to have been something that set you on an edge to have that happen to you. What's wrong Kurama? I can sense something is wrong." The tall silver green fox said concern in her voice.

"I just haven't been sleeping very well."Kurama said trying to get off the subject. "Let me guess you couldn't wake either Kuwabara or Yusuke and felt to bad to wake the others. So you came to me and Kurone."

"Tha's about it." the other fox said.

They then headed to the guest room that Kurama kept for the two of them when they came to visit because they usually ended up staying at his house.

"I claim the window seat" Nakine said a glimmer in her eyes.

"I claim the feather bed." Youkiya said. The began to leave the room and just they were going through the door Youkiya paused sensing that Kurama was distantly sad.

Kurama noticed this pause but thought nothing of it.

"Nakine Kurama is distant."

"Ya, he is Youko!" Nakine said slightly rolling her eyes.

"No that's not what I meant, I mean that his feelings seem to be distantly sad like he has sadness for someone." the worried fox commented.

"You don't think that Kurone is hurt, I mean Amar did tell us that he got hurt when wrestling with Ryo not too long ago. Let's go check on him." Nakine said wincing slightly knowing how bad that could hurt with wings on your back.

They turned and went to Kurone's room. There he was sound asleep and holding onto his scythes and necklace very tightly his hat tightly on his head. Both Youkiya and Nakine stared at him examining, they moved closer. They heard him muttering something and Youkiya leaned closer as did Lizette but Youkiya couldn't understand a word of it.

"Well he looks okay and we have learned that he mutters in his sleep but what his he muttering." Youkiya said looking confused.

"He is cursing a black box and bamboo spears in his native tongue. Evidently he is cursing his dying once and his stay in that box."Nakine said.

"Well no wonder I couldn't understand him. It's the one language that I could never get a hang of. Well now that he seems o.k. Do you think we should wake him?" Youkiya asked.

"No remember the last time we woke up someone in this deep a sleep just what happened and what we did to him? And how he reacted!" Nakine said a guilty look going across her face. Youkiya looked slightly guilty and looked down at Kurone and remembered the last time they woke that someone. That someone…Hiei.

Flashback: They had been looking for everyone who unknown to them had gone on a camping trip all but Hiei.

"I found him Thorn let's ask him where everyone is?" Nakine said jumping up into the tree. Youkiya following and seeing that they were right outside Kurama's window. Nakine shook Hiei who quite accidentally fell out of the tree that was about 3 stories high. The two looked over the branch seeing where Hiei had fallen and both winced then both got to the ground.

"Should I go find Kurama, Fire?" Youkiya asked.

"No only if he is dead. Here would you give me a ice crystal that might wake him up with." Nakine said.

"Here you go." She handed her a almost white clear crystal that for over 10 seconds didn't melt in Nakine's hand which usually did in 3 seconds soon became freezing water which Nakine proceeded to let drop on Hiei's face. He jumped up and then seeing them stepped back over 8 feet away from seeing them.

End of Flashback

"You know I don't think it helped that we both had just finished executing someone who irritated us and I had a silver aura about me and not to mention you had you wings out to full length." Youkiya said thoughtfully seeing Hiei out side in the very tree they had just left.

"I don't think it helped that my eyes were also glowing red from the recent battle."Nakine said. Then they both raced to the room with some items that were not theirs, Nakine went to the windowsill seat and was soon asleep, Youkiya soon followed.

Meanwhile Kurama was contemplating what those dreams meant. It couldn't mean that his cuz was going to die because he had been killed years ago, only a couple years before he and Kurone and started the stealing spree on the larger castles. What could it mean? Well he would try to find some sleep. He was mercifully given sleep without dreams for the rest of the night.

(In the dark of the Makia night a tall dark figure going from shadow to shadow very swiftly was trying to get away from something but what? Or was this person after something or someone?)

Kyrstal Fox: Hope you liked the next Chapter of my story


	2. The mission

What will happen? No one knows. Story #2

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox**: I do not own YU YU Hakusho.**

Chapter 2 The mission

Then the next day early in the morning Kurone found that his Black hat was not on his head but a towel was wrapped where it should have been. Also his jewel necklace that had been around his neck was replaced with a queer looking gem on a chain necklace. (The necklace was Youkiya's) Then he went to the front room where he heard music from the grand piano big played; giving beautiful notes as a song was being played on it.

Still very confused went into the living room and saw two figures One was on the Piano and her fingers were flying over the keys playing a tune she made up that made his heart want to start flying even though he couldn't very well.

It was Youkiya and Nakine. Youkiya was playing the song she had made up and was now playing it on Kurama's Grand Piano. It was titled crystal clear. That tune always was pleasing to the ear compared to Kuwabara's smashing on the piano that killed off his ears though no one he knew could even get close to playing that tune but the white crystal fox. (Very important remember for later)

The shorter one was wearing his Black hat, it kept falling into her eyes and the necklace was safely around the crystal foxes neck.

"Youkiya, Nakine good to see you now would you give me back my hat and necklace, please?" He asked very politely.

"Well I say that Finders Keepers is the rule in this house and I believe that we found these somewhere and we can keep them." the mischievous Fox said with a smile.

"Ya, around my neck and on my head." kurone muttered.

"Hn, By the way hello Kurone, let me introduce my self I am Kurone!" Nakine stated

"And I'm rich!" the crazy fox added.

Kurone sighed and said, "Alright but please give them back be fore we go to Yusuke's."

Both of the evil thieves agreed and enjoyed teasing Kurone and later Kurama about everything one could think of. Kurama enjoyed the laugh of how similar Nakine was to Kurone and how he mistook her for Kurone when she wore his hat and looked so much like Kurone because of her Cimarron attributes. Then wondered if they were related.

Then Kurone received back his stuff after threatening to cut off the tail of the fox and the wings of the bat/fire apparition. Both the girls knew that he would never do this but played along for the fun of it.

Acting like he was going to murder them.

Then Nakine, Youkiya and Kurone all in their human forms were walking towards the Ramen shop.

When they entered four figures came charging them.

Two calling their favorite guest "Foxy Foxy Foxy Foxy!" Little Emma, Gem and their older brother Ryo then tackled Youkiya.

While Nakine was called "BC, BC, BC, BC!" And was successfully tackled by Sakura and Atsugi who had a sleepover with Ryo and Gem.

Nakine cursed in demon and then said "I'll get Amar for this!"

Youkiya laughed underneath too over-excited kids and said "Nakine you've said that over 10 times now." Then took the two off of her and picked up little Emma and walked over to one of the nearby chairs with Ryo close behind. Nakine had unattached the two children from her and had also taken a seat.

Kurone had already sat down and was eating a bowl of Ramen a happy look on his face.

Then Hiei came through the door and little Sakura went running to him, "Uncle, Uncle! I did it, finally. I finally hit daddy on the top of the head like you told me to."

"Well that's good." Then looking up at Kuwabara who at that thought was rubbing his head. "Why don't

You show me, my little niece!" He said with an evil glimmer in his eyes.

So she went and charged her daddy taking her wood sword and jumped up and hit Kuwabara on the very top of his head. Whap! Kuwabara was hit to the floor and was tackled by all the children seeing this as a chance to wrestle.

Kurone stood up and said "I think I am going to go for a walk be right back, no I'll meet you guys back at Kurama's." he got up and left the building.

Youkiya and Nakine sat down and had breakfast with Yusuke and Keiko who hadn't eaten either, and talked about the recent happenings.

"You know it is strange to not be working as a detective anymore, even if it has been over 3 or 4 years since we stopped." Yusuke said slightly remorseful.

"You could always try and set up a human detective agency." Kara suggested, "If you're that desperate."

"Excuse me I think the morning noodles are done I'll be right back." Keiko said going off to the kitchen.

A few min. later Yusuke's video communicator from Koenma beeped. Yusuke looked surprised because he was on retirement and wasn't suppose to be called for any mission except the most vital to the three worlds.

He opened it and saw the toddler Prince at his desk. "Yusuke I must ask you to immediately come here there is a serious case to be done. No one has the strength or the expertise for this mission. It is above all the other mission as top priority. Oh and Please, Please, Please would you find and bring Nakine and Youkiya I need them badly for this case." Then after Yusuke said okay it flickered off. Kuwabara then turned and said "Okay let's go, hey where is Youkiya?"

(You know Youkiya has a knack for disappearing when most wanted.)

They heard Kieko from the Kitchen "Oh I saw her go out the door about 5 min. ago. Don't know where she went though."

"Well she better show up or this case will never get on the roll." Kuwabara said matter-of-factly. At that Nakine gave him a dark look and said, "If she doesn't show in the next 4 hours I'll go look for her."

Then they all got ready to go on this great important mission that Koenma was so worried about.

Youkiya meanwhile had gone back her cave/palace to look some info up real quick. Then having a horrible feeling that whatever it was it wasn't anything good decide to go grab some of her extra weapons at her house (more like hidden castle) that she might need. Just a few things like the long knives she forgot and some smaller insignificant things. (That you would never want to know the use for)

Four hours later the whole gang was at Koenma's office all but the rogue crystal fox. Nakine looked from Kurama to the door then said, "I'll be right back I'll go get her."

Then vanished. Then in a black blur appeared just in front of Youkiya who was just sealing the front door.

"Let's go Koenma is having another case and this one he's practically begging us to help be back up for Yusuke because he doesn't know this demons full power." Nakine said.

Kara nodded then paused, "He begged us to?"

"Yep and boy it was very pitiful."Nakine then described how Koenma looked when he asked them and youkiya said, "Oh I missed it. Well I can tease the baby about it anyhow."

They began to run and all of a sudden another figure that was also running passed by and they were both too late to stop and Nakine who had been going pretty fast collided with the figure first and Youkiya followed the second later. Nakine landed behind the stranger with her back on some stones and hit her head on a almost smooth rock, boy did it hurt.

Youkiya ended up being trapped under this strangers legs. The stranger wearing a dark cloak with a hood that covered his facial features, and all black clothes had groaned a very pain filled groan when falling and the he quickly tried to stand but accidentally stepped on Youkiya's tail.

"Get off of my tail you oaf!" Youkiya practically yelled from the pain.

"Aye why don't you watch where you are going!" Nakine complained standing up; or trying to stand up but was seeing stars in front of her eyes..

"Well I am sorry would you like some help up?" The stranger said is a deep voice very kindly.

As he helped her up she could feel the pain he had inside and winced.

"Are you alright?" the stranger asked kindly.

"Yes, but are you?" Youkiya said cryptically.

Then with out him asking she handed him a small crystal. He took it but not before she saw the look on his face as he saw looked down at the blood on his arm the look on his face was empty as if he had seen the blood millions of times.

Standing up she saw how tall he was he was probably taller than Kurama in Youko form. By at least a foot or two. She had to tilt her head up to see his. At least with Youko Kurama she didn't have to look that far up.

Behind the two taller figures Nakine was cursing the existence of all the rocks in the clearing and swore that she would destroy all the rocks in that clearing to a fiery death. The two figures chuckled.

So they all were soon standing and preparing to go their separate ways when Youkiya sensed a sadness about this stranger that was familiar.

"You know you seem like a good friend of mine," then turning to Lizette she said, "By the way did Kurama ever tell you why he was so sad and upset?"

At this name the stranger (who had turned to leave) behind Youkiya stopped and turned, before Nakine could reply he said, "You mean the Youko Kurama?"

"Yes of course who else would I mean?" Youkiya said. Then she looked closer and saw that the hood was farther back then it was the first time, this person had darkest black hair and eyes that they almost seemed blue and his skin was even pretty dark then she saw deeper into those eyes and could feel such pain that it hurt her to look.

She paused and thought "You are that stranger I bumped into at the Spadix valley aren't you? When I was healing there in the village with my brother?" Youkiya said.

"Oh so you're that crystal fox that was there, yes I was there. By the way I haven't seen many crystal foxes around where are they all?" he asked. He had stiffened at question then relaxed, as she didn't go to an attack mode to get at him, almost as if she was preparing to attack if she proved that he was an enemy.

"Well I guess you haven't heard a long time ago they were all killed except me because of Nakine."Youkiya said sadness in her voice.

"Hey, Youkiya it wasn't because of me!" Nakine said.

"Oh, I didn't mean it that way, it's because of you that I survived. How's that?" Youkiya said seeing the humor she had just said.

Then as the turned to the person who had asked he gone.

Krystal Fox: Here we go again


	3. The mission Part 2

What will happen? No one knows. Story #2

By Krystal Fox (This is Krystal's version) and a certain E.D.S. Friend.

Beginning again

Krystal Fox: I do not own anything of Yu Yu Hakusho.

**Chapter 3 The mission part two**

Then Nakine and Youkiya puzzling over what just happened returned to the office of the Toddler Princes.

Who was that? I wonder, Nakine said thoughtfully.

Going through the door they were discussing the color of the strangers hair because just as they had seen him last they had caught a glimpse of his hair.

I think that it was a deep charcoal black. The fox said

I say that it was a deep, dark, dark, dark, dark, dark gray. The shorter friend said

Are you sure it wasnt silver it looked like it had a silver like touch to it. Kara said.

Youre right! It did have a silver tinge. Nakine replied.

He was a gentleman like Youko. But why was he hurting so much? Could he have gotten attacked really recently? the silver/green fox said commenting.

No we would have heard it. Maybe he tripped over in that rock clearing that can always hurt badly. Nakine said thoughtfully.

Well what about a cliff he could have fallen off a cliff? Kara replied.

He would never have survived

Well you did.

Thats because I can fly, the bat/fire demon said rolling her eyes.

Well I survived it. Youkiya said smiling knowing where this was going to lead.

Thats because I was your landing Pillow thats why! Nakine said arguing with her friend.

Uncy Hiei are they always like this? Sakura asked her Uncle.

Um, pretty much most of the time, they are just like Youko and Kurone. Hiei replied.

Ahem. May I start? Koenma asked. He had a relived look on his face but before he could say anything Youkiya said

You know our fee for helping you. Now what is this all important mission that you begged us to come along

I did not. Koenma protested.

Thats not what I saw! Yusuke said smiling.

Well anyways.

Wait, Nakine said looking around, Where is Kurone? You didnt invite Kurone just because he just happened to be a thief that we decided to bring back at the dark tournament. Well Im going to try and contact him.

She was getting very angry her wings had expanded and Youkiya had glowing eyes and a bluish aura with her. But after not able to contact the bat demon they sighed and would tell Kurone about it later.

Koenma then started to tell about their mission.

Your mission is to kill The Shadow Master who is looking for an ancient artifact that is very powerful. Also to kill henchmen and get that artifact and destroy it. It is too powerful to let another demon get it. On this video with the usual beginnings showed a outlined figure of the shadow master Youkiya looked closer and saw a cloak this cloak she saw was worn by the stranger they met that afternoon.

Nakine look that is that stranger we met. That could mean he is one of the henchmen then we met the enemy, Youkiya added.

Then for the next two weeks they all searched for evil henchmen and the bad Guy, but did not find either.

During these weeks Kurama has hardly gotten any sleep because he has the same horrible nightmare over and over again (of Korim dying) so he is becoming very grumpy and irritable.

Meanwhile the stranger was lost, he could not tell where he was because of loss of blood and the sleeping poison that was in him, after finding a nice hole to give him some safety (more like he fell in it), he collapsed to the ground motionless, breathing very slowing.


	4. The discovery

What will happen? No one knows. Story #2

By Krystal Fox (This is Krystals version) and a certain E.D.S. Friend.

Krystal Fox: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**Chapter 4 The discovery**

After 2 weeks of no luck all of them are in the Ramen shop up in the living quarters of Yusukes family. Not even Ice cream is going to cheer these depressed searchers. Kurone was marking off the areas in the demon world that have been searched.

Now there are only three places left, 1 the Koorim Island, 2 the Cimarron Caves, 3 The Crystal Fox territory which no one has ever entered for all the millions of traps surrounding it. Hiei took the Island and Kurone and Nakine went to the Caves and Youkiya went too so they could come with her to her territory. (All unknown to Kurama and Yusuke Plus the Baka)

Then while those four were gone Koenma called only Kurama to the office. When he got there Koenma said please take a seat, I have called you here to ask you whether a certain color would be possible on a fox,

Just as he was about to tell Kurama ask about this his communicator rang it was Kurone. Koenma, thanks for sending me here Im sure they appreciate that Im here. All of a sudden a scream was yelling gets them away from me these crazy bats; it was YouKiya regretting having come.

You sent Kurone to the Cimarron caves! Kurama said silver in his hair showing, his irritableness showed a lot.

Good news Koenma, 1 were still in one piece ,(in the background Youkiya is screaming that no one touches her tail. Someone accidentally tried to grab her by her tail and it was a fatal choice.) And they still dont like us 2, which is more important we are alive andThe communicator suddenly went dead.

Koenma confused turned to the flustered kitsune and asked Kurama about the colors of Youko Foxes. Kurama, either this is a mistake or a very rare fox because some of my men saw a almost black fox that has to be impossible but where was that name? Ah here it is they titled that Fox by the name of Shadow Fox and it seems that He is still alive but I dont know where. Kurama youve gone sheet white what is wrong?

Nothing, just not enough sleep, he said very quietly and he answered yes to Koenma and went home to think about this, Could his cousin be still alive, the cousin that was like an older brother to both him and Kurone? Could it be? Kurama then went home to think about what he just heard.

Back in Demon world the three had left after one on the bats said that the last artifact they had they had broken over Kurones head when he had come to visit. Kurone remembered quite vividly about that, so they left and taking the broken communicator went to Karas property.

They were now weaving through the thousands of traps that were set around the crystal territories that were made to keep Fire apparitions out when they were numerous and were always raiding the Ice land like the ice people were theirs.

. Nakine getting tired of waiting for Kara to say whether there was a trap in front of her feet or whether she could take a step she started to fly over the ground finally they past through the 4 miles of traps and very on safe ground. They started to look around.

Then as they were heading through the area of the healing caves they were going over a hill when Kurone called out and disappeared from where he was standing through a hole in the ground.

You know what, I do believe that Kurone has fallen through the roof of one of my many healing caves. Youkiya commented. Then looking through the hole Nakine asked, Kurone are you alright? They heard a yes. Then a gasp.

I see light

Both the friends looked at each other then Nakine called down Dont go towards the light Kurone were not going to another Dark Tournament.

Not that Kind of light but normal sun light. the amused Cimarron said smiling in the dark.

You know Nakine I believe that this cave is the one that you caved in and made me lose all those valuable herbs. Kara commented looking over at Lizette.

So it was because you were trying to feed me that horrible tasting medicine again to get me better fast. She complained.

Flashback:

Youkiya was meeting Nakine once again at the normal place they had been meeting since they first met over 2 years before. When she got there she could smell blood. And something burning. Started into a run arrived at the cave and found Nakine trying to wrap her arm one-handedly.

What happened this time? Youkiya said helping her friend with her wounds checking anywhere else for wounds even though Nakine protested.

Oh I just ran into my old tormenters who are no more. I burnt them to a crisp. Nakine said quite proud of herself.

And you got stabbed in the stomach I see by doing so. Kara said putting a healing ointment on her wounded stomach. Shaking her head went in the back, if she knew her friend she would need at the least 2 days of rest before she would be fully safe. She grabbed her sleeping herb and went back to Nakine. Nakine looked suspiciously at what her friend carried then recognized the smell of the sleeping drug.

Oh no you dont youre not feeding me that poison to make me sleep. I had enough of that controlling drug Remembering when they first met.

Youkiya went and tried to force it down her throat but they were soon in tumbling match and Nakine quite accidentally fired a ball of fire at the supporter wall of the cave and it started to fall apart.

They both escaped and out side Nakine examined the chaos she had caused. Youkiya furious, saidNakine you just sealed the one cave that has my best healing herbs in it.

Not to mention my best cape. Nakine said muttering inaudible curses.

Youkiya determined now more than ever tackled Nakine and forced the bitter herb down her throat. Forced to swallow Nakine glared at Youkiya as she was slowly forced to go to sleep. Then Youkiya took her friend to another of her many healing caves and left her there to sleep.

End of flashback.

Kurone can you see a black cape down there with gold clasps? Nakine called down.

Yes, Here it is. He tossed the cape up and it almost didnt make it. Nakine grabbed it up and put it on happy to have her cape back.

Hey, kurone there should be two large bags of sweet smelling herbs down there would you toss those up too? Youkiya called. In response two huge bags filled with the sweetest smells came flying up.

Here I am going to throw up my scythes to that I can be pulled up by them o.k. Then after an okay he tossed up his scythe and it embedded itself in a tree nearby. Youkiya smiled and going over froze the scythe to itself so not to come loose.

In the cave close by Kurone he saw a figure motionless nearby, calling up the two asked for light, Nakine tossed down a small burning torch, he looked closer at this figure and recognized it, No it couldnt be! He was dead!

Seeing he was alive but poisoned for sleep called up again Youkiya I need some herbs to help with sleeping poison okay there is someone down here and could you start to make something to get us both out, something Taller than Kurama, Kurone said as he caught the crystal herbs Youkiya tossed down. Okay Taller than Human Kurama that can do.

No, Kurone called up Taller than Youko Kurama.

I wonder maybe this guys a skeleton. Youkiya said laughing.

The two up there said to each other How tall is this guy? They made a temapary like cot that could be used then they lowered it down and they then heard Kurone call up Okay pull away. Neither pulled for Youkiyas plants were working for them. Once they were up at the top Kurone made sure that the two girls couldnt see his face still because he thought, You probably dont want to reveal your identity yet.

Going over to his scythes grumbled about crazy foxes and broke the ice on his weapons and put it away.

Once up theyre all of them were contemplating on how to get the stranger to Kuramas house. Then Kurone said  First we can call Kurama (While the two had been reminiscing about the past he had been fiddling with the communicator and had fixed it so they could use it again) and tell him to have a room ready to take care of this guy first, then

He was interrupted by Youkya who said, I have solved our transportation just I need to go get it, it is an old ancient way of travel that only my people ever traveled in.

Its not teleportation is it I hate that? Nakine said Hopefully.

No it is not so I better go get it and you guys better stay here only I can go get it. The fox said and stated to walk off.

Yes I like that Idea do stay here Nakine I think I will need you.

What for? Im not a healer thats Youkyas job.

Oh I think Ill need your dragon.

Oh in case of danger to defend us how interesting!

My Lord, we have found the location of the missing Prisoner, he is in the Crystal fox land. We will have to use the flying demons to get over the traps but we will be able to.

Good, do it immediately. If anyone has found him, Kill them, and bring him back.

To hear is to obey My Lord

After about 20 min. they heard hear a rumble starting. Then a flapping of wings in another direction. Demons.

Ah I see you have found our missing friend would you Kindly let us have him so that we can take him back to the home he belongs in? The first raven demon asked.

More likely forced to stay house. Kurone said very loudly anger starting to make his eyes glow.

Nakine also was getting mad and Kurone and Nakine changed to almost full forms and scared most of the weaker minded demons off, then Nakine loosed her white dragon and said to it,

White, this time you can play Hide and go eat with all the demons in this clearing. Go!

The white dragon had a cheerful look on its face as it chased down all the demons till all were hide and go eaten. When the fighting stop the rumbling got a tiny bit louder and then stopped completely.

Youkiya stepped into the clearing leading a crystal like dragon that was huge larger then a house. When they got on it was softer then anything they had ever felt before and if the dragon didnt want them to leave they wouldnt.

After they got on Youkiya said, This dragon can travel through dimensions and if anyone attacks it they will receive ice attacks that are like acid. Or if Cornix is especially nice he will just turn them into ice statues. Plus I see you had your own battle here.

Well we didnt murder anyone, we couldnt leave you out of the fun so we just scared them off and fed them to White.Nakine said.

Youkiya nodded and said to her dragon Too bad I missed it. Cornix go to Kuramas but Keep us invisible.


	5. Home?

What will happen? No one knows. Story #2

By Krystal Fox (This is Krystals version) and a certain E.D.S. Friend.

Krystal Fox: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**Chapter 5 Home?**

So the Dimension traveling began. It was so comfortable that Kurone fell asleep on the way.

Finally they arrived at Kuramas the huge dragon let everyone but the stranger get off then it shrunk and trotted in to the house carefully not letting the stranger fall off then they reached the room in which Kurama was waiting and as they got the stranger on the bed, then Nakine and Youkiya left because Kurone wanted to talk to Kurama about something personal.

Nakine went to the front room and waited while Kara said she needed to give her dragon a stretch from the long journey and was going to the most secluded part in the park.

Meanwhile Kurama gasped as he pushed back the hood of this hurt guest.

My lord those who found the prisoner were very powerful and they deflected all attacks made against them they disappeared into the human world on a legendary crystal Dimension dragon.

That also has the ability to find this artifact if the need should arise but only its master could control the dragon the dark mastermind thought

The owner was another Kitsune, Mil Lord.

Hm, I think now you should take stronger demons and when you get a chance take both of them the prisoner and this Dragon master. I want them. Go and get the Kitsunes now and do not fail me.

I will not return till I have one of the three kitsunes them in my command. My Lord.

Back at Kuramas houseKurama was sheet pale as he saw the cousin that he thought was dead lying on his bed hurt badly still wearing the clothes he had last seen him in. Also wearing the silver ring on his left pinky finger.

It had been a gift from his parents as a young Kitsune and he had never taken it off.

As Kurama started to see what he could do for the wounds Kurone left the room because he couldnt stand to look at the pure brutality of all the wounds his good friends cousin bore on his body.

Kurama examined he found a cruel looking collar that is impossible for the person wearing it to take it off without out another persons help. It was like a dogs collar.

How cruel! Kurama thought sorrow filling him more. Then he found, after taking the collar off that the wrists of his cousin were badly hurt as if there were wounds upon wounds the very marks of the ropes and chains Korim, his cousin, had worn were imprinted on his wrists. Then came the back. It looked like they had just put a cheese shredder on his back and pulled it down it was so torn up. By now Kurama carefully with tears in his eyes washed the wounds and carefully wrapped Korims cape around him and left before he would go into hysteria.

In the Park Youkiya was enjoying the summer weather here, it was calm and gentle unlike anything in Makia. There only on your own territory could you be guaranteed any safety. She heard something Cornix was also tense Demons were near. She prepared herself for battle. 25 demons came into the clearing they charged her intent on something.

Youkiya was not going to be taken without a fight. After causing 5 to disappear to piles of dead carcass the others were more careful. Then one of the demons threw a knife she dodged, and then was attacked by 5 more of them after seriously wounding 4 the 5th one succeeded in cutting her on her left leg. Then the demons backed away and one of them shot a dart gun and the dart imbedded itself in the open wound. After 15 min. of fighting she grew drowsy and fell to the ground in an unconscious drugged sleep.

When she woke up she felt her arms trapped in a metal chain cruelly tight. When awake they removed the chains and put talismans bracelets on her wrists only after freezing three guards to death as ice statues.

He dragon look up at her and whimpered knowing that something wasnt right. Where was she in the first place?

What would happen next?

Back in the Human world Nakine noticed that Youkiya wasnt back when she said she would be, slightly worried went to go look for her. Going in to the park smelled blood from a battle it smell vaguely familiar. Then when she got to the clearing found demon bodies strung around on the ground destroyed but then a large pool of blood caught her attention, this blood was Youkiyas. Where was she? What had happened? She went to Yusukes very pale.

When she entered and had an almost incomprehensible look on her face, Yusuke and Kuwabara started to argue whether she was angry or not.

I say that she isnt. Kuwabara said

Well why dont you ask her then Yusuke said not about to be killed by asking Nakine.

Youre both imbeciles, Hiei said looking from the very angry Nakine who was so upset her fingertips were slightly dripping with flame.

Kuwabara foolishly went over to her and asked her the question, the next second he was falling to the ground from Nakine punching him in the forehead. Then she decided to go back to Kuramas to see if he could help, obviously these baka humans would never help.

To Kuramas she ordered a tinge of deadly threat that even Hiei went along with out complaint.

As she left dragging Yusuke and Kuwabara, Hiei followed wondering what brought this burst of anger.

The two imbeciles were still arguing whether she was angry or not so they turned to Hiei and Yusuke asked him Hiei since youre part Fire also what do you say she is? While slightly gasping from lack of air.

Flustered and wanting for revenge, now be silent. Of course Hieis words didnt quiet the stupid heads. Kurone who was out taking exercise and trying to get rid of the horrible brutality of his good friends hurts ran into their group.

Then seeing Nakine the way she was looked at the others for an answer but they just shrugged.

Hey Kurone, Yusuke said still wondering whether Nakine was mad asked him Is Nakine mad or what?

She is wanting revenge and slightly upset. the bat replied taking a step back as she sent a glare at him.

Then the stupid baka #1 said, I wonder what she does when she is angry? I wonder what could happen if someone tapped her on the shoulder?

Then the taller stupid baka #2 asked Shes a girl what can she do?

He then reached his arm up from having his collar in a vise grip and tapped her on the shoulder, but before he could ask anything he found himself slightly on fire and another punch to the forehead.

Not in the mood to talk. she said with hatred echoing her voice.

Dimwitted partner and brother in law. Hiei said shaking his head, Hiei had finally accepted the fact that he was related now to the Baka human.

At Kuramas house they rang the doorbell and he went to answer it. He let Nakine and the others in; he also noticed that fire was literally dripping off her fingers. Then once everyone was in the room and Nakine explained how Youkiya had disappeared. When she was done Kurama punched a nearby chair in frustration sending it to the other side of the room. In the other room Korim had woken up.

This cant be the Jewelers he would never give me such luxury. Then he heard voices, two of them sound vaguely familiar, was one of them Kurones?

I cant believe it! a voice of Kurama yelled from the other room. First we get this mission to find an artifact that we dont know where it is, then one of my closest friends and her dimension dragon go missing and hes in the other room and shes gone and my whole world is going upside down.

Then he stomped into the other room. Korim dodged the door to keep from being hit then watched, as a red headed person he could see was Kurama his cousin he thought had been killed.

Oh no hes gone already. Kurama said looking depressed sat down on the bed not noticing Korim standing inches from him.

You know you have definite issues to work out here. Korim said half smiling.

Yea but have you ever.Kurama stopped realizing who he was just talking to. He stopped then there was another knock at the door Kuwabaka answered it and it was Koenma and he came in looking very grim.

Korim went with Kurama out to the smaller room and stood leaning against a corner of the room in shadows. He almost disappeared like he was blending with the shadows. Then Koenma explains that he got a message from some hunters who brought the tape to him.

They put it in and it began to play first it showed Youkiya sleeping with her Dragon then it changed to them burning her with a talisman

(All demons can be burned by talisman) after a while the pain on the ones watching showed there were very sad at their friends distress but unable to stop it. Nakine was holding back destroying all three worlds from her anger of them hurting her friend. Plus they made a point in the video that Youkiya could not use her Youki to fight back because of the special bracelets on her. Then the thrasher was turned into an ice statue. The little dragon was growling at the statue and went over to its master and began to lick the wounds. Youkiyas once white outfit was red. Then they heard a voice a voice that Korim knew to be the shadow Masters.

Here is my proposition with you, you give me the artifact you have and Ill give you your friend back but if you dont Ill kill her. You have 5 days by the end of those five days I will kill the last crystal youko in all the worlds. then the screen went blank.

Back in the jail cell the guards were trying to get the overprotective dragon away from Kara, but every time they threw a rope around its neck it went right through the dragon because it could become a dimension. So they finally gave up.

My, Kara said looking around the cell, who ever was in here last was sure a drawer.

No thats just boredom, the fox that was in here was the strangest I have ever seen, he had black hair and all. Though he was really hard to get even close to breaking, we almost broke his spirit, thats when we told him his cousin was dead. The talkative guard was saying.

Cousin, he had a cousin? And he had black hair!  She said astonished.

Yep, of course at the time we didnt know but when we told him that a great thief had just been killed he was silent for days just staring at nothing. Eating nothing, we had to force him to eat or he would have starved

Thief? Which thief? Kara asked.

Why the Legendary thief. And thankfully he is still dead and will remain dead cause holding that over his head was what almost broke his spirit. They were really close from what I gather. The guard commented then left.

So Kurama is this Shadow Fox cousin, why does this Shadow Master so badly want this cousin.?

Then looking around the room at all the flower drawing the Shadow Fox had drawn to lighten up the room. There were even flowers on the high ceiling.

The time here did have its lighter times, like when she was brought her food. Her dragon who distrusted anyone but its master now, froze any one who came into the room then would trot over to the guard and take the food in its teeth and take it to its master.

The Shadow Master thought that this was amusing, because his guards might walk by or into his office with still frozen hands or a foot they have to drag, or hop because their heels were stuck together, or their lips or other parts of the body.

Finally Kara had decided on something. She was going to send her dimension dragon to Nakine with a message on the dragon necklace that they both wore. It gave them the ability to control something of their friends if they had the necklace. So Kara inscribed a message on it and sent her dragon to Nakines.

Unknown to her was that Shadow Master had placed a tracking device on the dragon, wanting her to send the dragon to her friends.

In Kuramas house Korim had told him where he was the past many years. The first three years were with the hunters who caught him then he was bought by a jeweler on the black market who he then had spent the rest of the time with and had just recently been bought by the Shadow Master but knowing the cruelness of him and his control over shadows, like Korim, decided time to escape and he was chased but the arrow that was meant to kill him went through him when he turned himself to shadows. But he did not tell Kurama that; the less he knew about his ability the better.

That night Korim was decided to turn himself in to Shadow Master because he was the artifact and he was causing Kurama heartache at the loss of the female fox. The artifact was a small magical jewel that could merge with his body if he wanted it to. So he put something in a small black silk bag and put it under a loose floorboard under his bed.


	6. To wake up or not to wake up that is the...

What will happen? No one knows. Story #2

By Krystal Fox (This is Krystals version) and a certain E.D.S. Friend.

Krystal Fox: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**Chapter 6 To wake up or not to wake up that is the Question**.

After everyone else was asleep Korim was thinking, I am causing pain for Kurama worrying about his friend. Plus Im putting them in danger. I should leave then they will be safe and Kurama can live his life out happy without always having to watch his back every second of the day, hell have friends he can help and. Oh Ill miss him dearly. But I must go.

As he was turning to go he heard a small whimpering, turning saw a dimension dragon sitting on the windowsill very mournfully. Around its neck was a crystal like necklace. Then he also noticed a tracking device just barely below his neckline. The little dragon had tried to get Kurone awake but couldnt and then saw Korim.

Hey there little dragon what have you got there? He reached for the necklace but it growled at him.

I wont do you any harm. Are you from this Youkiya Im hearing about.

The dragon nodded then noticed the cuts and burns on his wrists and forearms. It looked up as if to say does it hurt?

Not really little 0ne,now which one of the people in the room here is this message for?

It started to act it out; It was flapping its wings then trying to look very fast.  I know it couldnt be Kurone he doesnt fly that well at all, and he isnt that fast either it must be that Nakine, The dragon nodded vigorously.

Earlier Nakine had gotten mad watching the tape with Kara being hurt and her wings came out she was so mad.

So he carefully opened the door where Hiei and Nakine were sharing the opposite ends of the windowsill.

The little dragon hopped up onto Nakines stomach and licked her hand.

She didnt even move.

Cornix then slightly nipped her hand, she moved her hand.

The dragon wanting to wake her up then just bit very hard on her hand, proceeding to wake Nakine who began to mutter demon curse words that Made Hieis eyes open.

Then she looked at the cause of her pain. Then stopped in mid curse and saw the little dragon.

Oh you wonderful dragon thank you for waking me up and biting me, where is youkiya. What are you doing here and what has happened?

Cornix gently nudged the silver necklace off his neck and pushed it into her hand.

Nakine recognized it and picking it up knew the only way Youkiya would part with the necklace would be to give her a message. Looking on the back the jumbled words became words, it read,

I am fine but dont get too excited over the movie sent to you, most of the red was ketchup. I will never want to see ketchup for the rest of my life. I will join you on your rampage to kill rocks but to destroy all ketchup in this world. , your friend Youkiya.

Nakine smiled at the mention of ketchup and Hiei raised an eyebrow as if to ask What?

Youkiya is going to hate ketchup for a long time. Then gave Cornix the necklace and changed the message for Youkiya to read. It read

Ill make sure that no ketchup is near you when you get back here. Dont Die on me already. I dont want to lose you my best and good loyal friend. Your friend Nakine

Then she told the others who were now awake what just happened and they all began to plan on how to kill Shadow Master for being so cruel to their friend. Finally they decided that they would take him alive to the human world and let the kids destroy him. A target for the children to practice on. Then they began to decide how to rescue Youkiya from the Evil little guys control.

(Even if evil Guy is taller than Korim by a bit I still will call him little.)


	7. The sad Predicament

What will happen? No one knows. Story #2

By Krystal Fox (This is Krystals version) and a certain E.D.S. Friend.

Krystal Fox: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**Chapter 7 The sad predicament**

Korim went to the area he knew that Shadow Master was and then he saw the Shadow Master.

Hey, Vapor Brain Dingledorfus., Korim called. Im here to make an agreement.

Shadow walked over. Tell me you proposition, what do you want for turning yourself in? He asked having know that Korim would come to him.

Set the Kitsune friend of those Spirit Detectives free and Ill go willingly.

You must come with me first, Ill take care of the other part. Agreed? the evil little guy said.

Korim nodded his head and was lead away by the guards.

Not. the dark evil man said when Korim was safely transported to his prison. I have need of that Crystal fox. She shall work for me to trap her own friends then I willDispose of her.

Then he went and vanished back to the castle that was his home.

In the jailhouse Korim after causing great trouble of them trying to get him in to the jail room finally after over 3 hours of trying they shoved him in a jail cell that didnt have the drawings all over it. It was dreary looking except for 2 things in the room one of the walls was made of iron bars showing the jail room that he used to be in. init was the Dimension dragon he had helped and the other he assumed to be the crystal Youko. At the moment she looked in great pain. As the door shut, no banged the vibrating of the walls caused the fox on the floor to look up.

The dragon went over to the iron bars and freezing them nudged them with his nose and they shattered to ice particles. The white/green fox stepped over towards Korim and sat down.

Well, there Miss Crystal Fox you now have a jail mate. I hope you enjoy the company with the black kitsune. the cruel guard said outside the door. At those words the little dragon breathed through the keyhole and froze the guards hands to the keys he was holding.

You must be Youkiya. Korim stated sitting down beside her. She nodded but laid her head against the stone wall.

The other day the Shadow Master had removed her chains and placed bracelets on each hand that were talisman bracelets so they were very painful but still caused her not to use her powers. Korim could see the pain in her eyes. So he decided to relieve her from having that pain.

Would you like to have those off of your wrists? Korim asked her.

She nodded, Using his ability made his hand a shadow and with Youkiyas wide eyes watching put his hand into each cuff breaking it from the pressure it caused. Once free she relaxed then remembered something the guard had said.

Youre a black Kitsune? Who are you? she asked looking up at him. How did you know my name too?

Yes I am a black kitsune and I know you because you and your friends helped me when I was hurt

And my name is Korim.

Oh so you were the tall dark haired person that ran into Nakine and I, and youre the Kitsune that Kurone found in one of my old healing caves.  She said standing up.

Are you really black?

Yes. he said smiling and took a small bit of water and rubbed it into his hair and showed her that it was still black.

She then took a little bit of water and did the same and exclaimed It is black!

You know Kurone had to do the same thing to believe that I was actually black.Korim said reminiscing about the past.

 So you are Kuramas Cousin. Kara said surprised.

Yes I am, just I am older than him by a couple hundred years. he said leaning against the wall and winced.

Youre hurt! Let me see. She demanded.

Korim didnt fight because she had a determined look on her face such as he had seen on his cousins when he was after something but wouldnt stop till he got it. He revealed his back that was still very badly cut up , but was covered in one of Kuramas too large shirts.

Kurama tried what he could but I dont know how much he got better.

He winced and shivered as she put healing crystals on his back (that were freezing cold) healing it to the point where it looked like he had never been hurt at all.

Well Kurama could not heal all of it because I am the better healer, and fighter at times, when I want to.

I can believe that you are the better healer but fighter, really now! he said as he put his shirt back on.

Well I did defeat him at the dark tournament. she said as she sat back down and her dragon jumped into her lap.

Oh so you were that kitsune, I never knew if it was a female or male that defeated him, I never was told . he said as he leaned against the wall, Ah, I havent felt this relaxed in years.

Youkiya was shocked. This foxes back had been covered in cuts as long as Korim could remember in his captivity.

Then the two talked of their lives and everything from how Nakine and Kara met to how the most deadly plants grow and where.

You know I was just thinking. Kurama never knew that you were shadowing him until the mission that this toddler as you put it told him and those others about a mission to find you and your friend. So you should have seen lots of ancient artifacts, right? korim asked.

Yea, Ive seen millions of them. Only very few have escaped my roving.Youkiya said curious.

I was wondering if you ever heard of the shadow gem? the shadow fox commented.

NO I dont believe that I have. What is a shadow gem?

A shadow gem is a jewel that is born with the power to turn into and make shadows appear. Though if the jewel was destroyed the bearer would lose his life..

Then as he sat up he winced and bent over in pain.

What is it? Let me see.

Its nothing really nothing at all. Ive had it for years and years. the dark fox said.

Sure its not serious. Let me see. she said trying to sound very upset.

I dont thing that you would be able to fix it. Only if you succeeded in knowledge and skill than the Fox healer than Frost Fingers. 

Frost fingers was my Uncle. And I did surpass him in skill so you cant say that I cant do it except that I dont have the right tools. 

Well what do you say if I tell you that it is a heart-bleed bullet. Korim said.

Oh. Than you probably have two weeks and if you are still living I am going to operate on you and get it out. then she went silent and looked away and her face looked away.

Korim looked close and saw her look very sad.

Flashback:

Youkiya was working with her Uncle Frost. He was teaching the last thing in her training with her Uncle. It was to the point that she would surpass her uncle.

They were returning and her uncle , who was always doing things with her, complimented her on her skills saying YOukiya you have surpassed not just your mother in skill but also myself you have a special ability that is better and extrodanairaly better than all the Youkos in this village and probably in all the Youko foxes everywhere.

Then suddenly her Uncle tensed and growled at her, Run for the village NOW!

Starting to run wasnt as fast as her Uncle so he soon caught up to her and caught her up and carrying her ran the faster than she had ever before in his life, huffing and puffing arrived at the Ice miles of traps, began to swiftly weave through them.

Then halfway to the village a shot was heard. Youkiya was knocked to the ground, looking at her Uncle saw him bleeding.

Running over tried to heal it but he stopped her, Youkiya this is a fatal shot, by a bullet called Heart-bleed. It will work its way to my heart and kill me but you must hear this, in the future you will receive a package from me it has to do with the past. But I warn you, do not feel anger against those who did what they did, but forgive and help heal that which was hurt

Then as he tried to finish the sentence his eyes closed and Youkiya knew he had died.

She could hear the villagers coming to them. She could feel her father pick her up but she was refusing to cry she just kept her eyes closed and trembled. Uncle Frost was dead but who killed him and Why?

She refused to speak afraid that talking would let go of the tears that were hiding behind her eyelids.

Her father handed her to her mother and she took their trembling daughter home. Youkiya so young should never had seen her Uncle be killed or anyone for that matter get killed.

That night she still hadnt said a word, during the night she vowed that she would kill the murderer that killed her Uncle and she would become an expert fighter. Thus began her passion for fighting and healing.

End of Flashback

There was silence for a while then she started to talk again.

They were enjoying the company of each other when a guard came and said Shadow master has ordered you to come and have dinner with him to discuss about your release.

Well you tell him I dont want to see him. She said angrily , And I have all I need right here.

A few minuets later more guards came and entered to forcer her to go. Hiding behind Korim she said Korim dont let them take me. He nodded and said, You know she did say that she didnt want to go.

Then the guards charged, knowing they werent going to get Miss Ice another way. Korim was surrounded by 6 guards who were trying to get to Kara but didnt succeed while Cornix hid behind and under Karas Hair because one of the guards was carrying a torch and that is a dimension dragons one weakness.

As Korim was distracted he didnt notice three guards who knew that a fox having worn the talisman bracelets if they came off that it would be awhile before she could fully contain her powers again, grabbed her and began to drag her out the cell door. Korim hearing her yell turned and tried to get to her but an evil guard whacked korim in the head with a very large metal bar knocking him unconscious.

They didnt notice that she wasnt wearing the talisman bracelets .But lead her away after she ordered her dragon to protect Korim. As in freeze anyone who comes near so he can be safe from evil guards.

She went through many halls and up many stairs down one and through a grand hallway all were filled with ancient artifacts or items of great value.

Then at the end of the hallway they went into a room that had a huge mirror of the farthest wall and a large round table that had 6 chairs around it.

This room was lavishly decorated. It had one large window that had three chairs of the finest quality sitting in the direction of the window. In one of these chairs sat a black haired dark skinned man.

He had black eyes and wore black clothes and had a walking staff that was shaped strangely at one end, almost like a cruel looking hook. It was made of gold and had the designs of a honeysuckle vine twisting upward.

He stood and said Welcome Fox. As you know you are here to discuss your release.

But I must say that you are here for another reason also.

A large screen appeared and showed Kurone who early had gone for a walk in the park. He was sitting in a tree playing his trivial flute. Then suddenly 20 demons that were really weak attacked him and it showed Kurone falling out of the tree.

You see these demons though they are weak are doing something for me. That will be very rewarding for me. the evil little man said.

What are you talking about Kurone could beat those demons anytime. In fact he is winning by thousands. GO KURONE! YA he is doing so good. the excited fox yelled back at him.

I see that you have gotten out of your cuffs, but that can be remedied. All of a sudden out of nowhere the talisman bracelets appeared once again on her hands.

She growled but could do nothing about it.

You see you missed something in the corner. He rewound the clip from Kurone walking happily away to just before Kurone fell out of the Tree. Then he pointed to the right hand corner of it.

A dark shadow that looked like Kurone appeared and took the falling flute that should have disappeared when touching an object except this was part of Kurone so it remained solid.

Then the shadow figure appeared suddenly a foot from shadow master it looked Identical to Kurone.

Young Fox, I can control shadows, I would control yours but it is too cold to try to control with out getting frost bite. This is Kurones shadow and I have his flute.

So only Kurone can play that flute and Shadows arent solid, DUH she said acting like she wanted to strangle shadow master.

This is part of Kurone, you see by my controlling his shadow it drains him of his life energy and gives more to this shadow the more he uses this flute and it still has the magical principals that it would in Kurones hand. So I will slowly drain Kurone of his life energy and dont try to warn him because your dragon cant leave that cell anymore to give messages to your friends. I have removed all possible ways of your escape. Now shall we have dinner and discuss what you will do for me before I free you. Shadow Master said with an evil smirk on his face that she wanted to wipe off of his face.

They went over to the huge table and sat down. He sat at one end of the table and she sat to his left.

Well I notice something unusual about you, he said as they started to eat roast lamb and mint jelly. With a side of garden salad. You are the only left handed fox I have every heard or seen. Then he proceeded to stuff his evil little face. Making Kara want to gag.

When the rudest evil little man finished stuffing his face he wiped his mouth gentleman-like then turned to her and said Now you are going to be setting some traps for me so the rest of my plan can go into action.

What makes you think I would do anything for you , you glutton. the enraged fox spouted out receiving much pain from the cuffs from that.

Well it seems that I have your friends and you risk her life if you dont do as I say. he said with an evil smile.

Prove it.

Alright, then he took out a small dagger that Lizette never let anyone know was in her boot except herself.

She paled and said with little enthusiasm Fine what do you need me to do.

For the next 4 hours Shadow Master directed Youkiya in setting traps every this way and that. Then after much hard work was taken back to her cell drained and exhausted.

She entered the cell and saw all the statues that were outside the door. Cornix had taken his job too seriously. Then felt Cornix becoming the size of a large dog and wrapped itself around her for support from her exhaustion.

Going over to Korim who was still unconscious proceeded to heal him too. Then when he began to wake up from her healing vigil laid down on the stones and instantly fell asleep. Knowing that he was alright and that he would be safe.

Korim opened his eyes expecting more pain than what he had, then looking to his right saw Kara fast asleep. Smiled realizing that she had healed him but for some reason was exhausted by more than caring for him. Then thinking to himself  Now I wonder what he made her do that made her so exhausted? Then he proceeded to find a comfortable place on the cobblestones to fall asleep on and soon fell in to a dark dreamless sleep.


	8. Problems, nets and death

What will happen? No one knows. Story #2

By Krystal Fox (This is Krystals version) and a certain E.D.S. Friend.

Krystal Fox: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**Chapter 8 Problems, nets and death**

Kurama woke and started breakfast eggs and bacon. Then he went to look for his cousin. He wasnt in his room. Strange? Where was he? Then after asking the others and waiting for 2 hours he realized that Korim had left.

Nakine was just looking at her weapons when she found that her boot dagger was missing where could it have gone? (Very important as you know)

They went in the direction that Lizette sensed Cornix had gone to his master. It was in a dangerous part of Makia. They were all going to travel there together.

These are all who went, Kurama of course, Nakine absolutely, Genkia there just to help save the dimwits in time of need, Kuwabara he wanted another cartoon story, Yusuke he was bored of retirement and didnt want to lose a good friend or friends, Kurone he wanted his friend back and the Kitsune that kept pouncing on him, hiei had to come along because he had his jagan eye.

They went through a portal and proceeded to make there way following the direction of Hieis jagan eye.

They were going through a very wooded area and suddenly Nakine who had been ahead of the others, disappeared, lightly they heard a gasp of surprise. When the others proceeded to get there they were suddenly trapped in a sticky yet freezing net that you couldnt get off your limbs. Nakine was already stuck in it. Soon every single one of them were stuck in a separate cage of these sorts.

Um, was this suppose to happen? Yusuke asked.

NO DIMWIT!Genkia shouted.

For your information Kuwabara and Yusuke I believe that Shadow Master foresaw our coming and had some kind of trap set to catch us and the fools we let ourselves become easily tripped into obvious traps. the irritated bat demon mumbled.

After sitting in this gooey substance that was making everyones arms and legs start to get numb from coldness, they heard footsteps and then a tall figure like a shadow entered the clearing.

Ah so the hunter has caught his prey in his traps and it seems something worth more than gold. Shadow Master said stepping out of the shadows of the trees. They all saw him and Nakine growled and then tried to escape but just succeeded in making the ropes about her tighter.

My I do believe ,he said walking over to Nakine and Hiei, That I have caught the Forbidden Ice Child and the Forbidden Fire Child.

Both the two cousins growled with hate at the names that were given to them as babies by those around them.

Then walking over to Genkia, Kurama and Yusuke He said Ah I have also caught the Great Genkia, and the Legendary Thief Youko Kurama, and the half human who defeated Great Torguro.

The three glared at him and all were surprised at his knowledge of their lives.

Then walking over to the final two traps he said Now last of all we have a mere human and a Cimarron Bat Now What was his name? .Turning to the shadows behind him said with a knowing smile motioned something to come forward.

They saw movement and saw this figure was tall and moved gracefully. 

FoxWhat is his name! He demanded. Squeezing his fist towards the figure, they heard a wince and then a very familiar voice that was filled with cold and a silvery touch that was freezing.

Kurone, his name is Kurone.

As the figure stepped out they saw who it was. Youkiya. Nakine gasped then growled more as he saw the Talisman bracelets on her wrists, Hiei gave a death glare for he remembered when his sister was forced to be hurt by talismans.

Youkiya had bloodstains on her shoulders and a lot on her wrists, though walking by it smelled like ketchup.

She went to Shadow Master, helpless to do anything.

As Shadow Master gloated. He started to tell each of them details about their lives that no one knew.

Nakine heard a thump near Youkiya, then it seemed to become a pattern then she realized that it was their secret code.

T-r-a-p-s (space) I (Space) M-a-d-e (space) Y-o-u (space) m-e-lt

Youkiya kept repeating it over and over till Nakine tapped back.

A-l-r-ig-h-t (space) B-e (space) S-a-f-e

Then Nakine telepathically told Hiei about the traps. Since Youkiya had created the traps they were of a ice like substance and Nakine and Hiei since they were part Fire apparition they could melt them and turn them into a puddle of freezing water at their feet.

While Nakine and Hiei began to slowly work away at the ice traps Shadow Master was talking to Kurone.

Well Kurone I finally have the player of the trivial flute.

So what? Kurone said indignantly.

Well can you form it? He said with an evil smile.

Of course but why would I do it so you could grab it.

Thats because I have your flute already, then proceeded to show Kurones shadow with his Trivial flute.

Traitor, Kurone muttered to his shadow. His shadow looked like he was saying I had no choice. Or

What?

Then Shadow master ordered the shadow to play a simple tune. Kurone glared.

Then the evil little man said But you see now that I have the flute and it can be played I will need you and then he stopped and didnt say anything more.

Turning to Youkiya he said You have served me well but to our agreement I will set you free though Not in the way that you wanted.  The strangely shaped walking stick he took with him everywhere he took out of it a cruel looking spear.

Then threw it at her and it went right through her stomach and all her friends watched in horror as her face went whiter then they had ever seen it before. Then she collapsed to the ground and didnt move at all. She was dead.

Nakine was furious she wanted to murder him and the anger of her heat melted the trap but before she got free shadow master said Now to get rid of the body of this corpse. Then he opened a portal and Youkiyas body disappeared through it. With the dimension dragon close behind.

Then he touched the trap that Kurone was in and vanished with him.

Nakine exploded her anger was so much that it melted all the traps in that instant and made Yusuke and Kuwabara light on fire. Flame showed in her eyes and fire was dripping off of her fingers as if it were water.

Her best friend was dead and her body gone to who knows where and her first and loyal friend was

Bat-napped away to probably his death also. Boy was she mad!


	9. Sweet revenge

What will happen? No one knows. Story #2

By Krystal Fox (This is Krystals version) and a certain E.D.S. Friend.

Krystal Fox: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**Chapter 9 Sweet Revenge**

Nakine was on a rampage. Her appearance was getting to her fullest form, and all but Hiei watched how close they got to her or they would be lit on fire.

They headed towards the direction that they had been in the first place when Nakine left the rest of the group and disappeared Hiei followed and found Nakine crying, no sobbing . Hiei went over.

What to do now? He didnt know what to do then decided to comfort her. For support he placed a hand on her shoulder for friendly support then he gave her a hug not knowing what else to do.

Nakine, not all things are always there. Some things it is the time to leave. Unfortunately it was her turn. But we cant bring her back or change the past. We must go on continue our lives. Hiei had said more than he meant to but she looked up an unquenchable flame in her eyes as she smiled.

Hiei thats the most youve every said in one setting for a long time. Thank you for your wisdom. then after quickly hugging him again they went to the others and continued their journey.

When they got to a huge clearing they saw the black walls and towers of Shadow Masters castle that had a moat over it and a permanent bridge that was down. The gates were open to their surprise they entered cautiously.

Not a sound filled the air as they entered. Not a bird not a creak of old metal. Only the whistling wind.

They were very tense for the silence added to their nervousness but it made Lizette madder. The madder she got the further everyone (but Hiei) had to move away from her.

They came to a large upward staircase that would go up then down it was the strangest staircase anyone had ever been on.

As they were turning the corner out of nowhere a small bundle of crystal came bounding. It ran over to Nakine and started to purr at her legs and rub them as if he missed her. It was Youkiyas dimension dragon.

No Cornix go back to youkiya. Go go please go.  Nakine pleaded with the dragon desperation on her face.

What is it Nakine? Whats wrong? Genkia asked carefully.

She had sat down after trying to throw flames at the dragon to make it leave but the flame went right through it.

You see I still had hope that Youkiya was still alive because Cornix was not with me.

What has that to do with whether she is alive or not? Yusuke asked looking perplexed.

You see Youkiya magically made a bond between the two of us that was controlled in the Crystal dragon necklaces that we both wear. If either one of us is in danger the other will sense it. Though if the other dies whatever she was the master of will think the other its master. It will only do it once the master is dead. Youkiya is truly dead, she said sadly.

Oh, kurama said looking very forlorn.

Then Nakine angrily stomped off continuing the march up the stairs. Then Kurama heard a distance off a short yell and as they went around the corner to catch up to her they saw crystal traps melting under Nakines anger.

Then the traps had activated something they heard a whirring and then were startled as a figure of Youkiya appeared. She looked the same as she had when they had first seen her before she was speared.

Greetings friends. Since you have activated the trap which you have melted I have left you this message the last you will probably hear from me, if ever. the image said.

Nakine mumbled under her breath and Hiei heard her say She knew that Shadow Master was going to do something to her.

Though I must ask you if I have died that you keep this last request. Keep Kurone safe at all costs. Shadow master is planning on using him to open an ancient portal of great power, which will have the strength to overcome all three worlds.

He will force Kurones shadow to play the forbidden tune and it will open the doors to the portal. Though Kurone has to be present or the process will not be finished. This song calls for the singer to give up his life. Kurone will have no choice in the matter if he is caught. Also watch out for someone else besides Shadow Master. I have the nasty sensation that he is not behind all of this. Be caring full and find the Shadow stone the artifact that we have been looking for. It has the ability to stop all of this if need be now goodbye. My dear friends. then the image faded and died.

Nakine looked very sad then furious. Where is that good for nothing stupid Baka?

Im right here. Kuwabara said, waving at her.

Not you Kuwabara the other stupid evil baka. Nakine said shaking her head.

Then they continued along and they watched, as they seemed to come to a courtyard. It was covered in huge plants and all kinds of statues and pillars and all were jet black. It made the sunny day look very gloomy. But made the furious friend angrier.

Um Hiei have you ever seen Nakine like this before? Yusuke asked leaning down.

NO, the only time closest was when she beat you at the Dark Tournament. He said a slight smirk on his face.

Humph. Yusuke said still sore about being defeated by a girl in the Dark Tournament

Kurone had just lost sight of all his friends. He glared at the evil person that was forcing him to go somewhere.

Before he was freed from the cage talisman bracelets that were around Youkiyas wrists had appeared around his.

Kurone refuse to say anything to him or the guards. He already knew exactly which portal Shadow Master wanted to open to get control of the worlds. The one that would cost him his life. Already he had seen a good friend die before his eyes.

The guards pushed him into a dark cell and he tripped and landed on something soft that went oof from him landing on it.

Watch where you are tripping Youkiya, I thought you were more graceful than that. a familiar voice said.

Korim? Kurone said in surprise.

The figure sat up and the hood fell off it was Korim.

Kurone what in the world what are you doing here? Where is Youkiya? He said with happiness and worry intertwined.

Im here to be used for the portal of Darkness and Youkiya is dead. He stated.

Oh, so she was right.

What do you mean? Kurone said curiously.

She told be before she was forced to go make all the traps that she could sense that Shadow Master was going to kill her once she did what he wanted. Oh dear. And I was starting to like her like a friend. She was very cheerful. Just like you and Youko. he said melancholy in his voice.

It always amazed me how Kara could always tell what you were feeling. It gave the security that someone always knew what you were feeling. Oh boy am I going to miss her? the bat said.

SO will I.? the black youko said softly. Korim knew exactly what Kurone meant.

Kurone, you do realize how devastated and angry Nakine will be at this.

I do believe that Shadow Master has awakened a volcano of anger that will not slow down.

I think Shadow Master certainly has no idea what he has gotten in to by killing her, the fox stated.

Shadow Master went into the living room of his palace there a young woman that had many features that were like his own. She had hair like ebony and eyes that were a sky blue. Her skin a human pale peach. She looked very human in fact but in truth she wasnt even close to being human. For she did not care.


	10. New events

What will happen? No one knows. Story #2

By Krystal Fox (This is Krystals version) and a certain E.D.S. Friend.

Krystal Fox: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**Chapter10 New events**

The young woman was sitting most gracefully. In fact she looked like she could be a queen or a princess. But in fact she was a ruthless cold-hearted demon that did all things for the pleasure of her own gain.

Her name was Raven.

Raven, are you sure that the plans are going along as planned. I mean are you sure that the fox I speared will come back. Most demons never survive such a wound. Shadow M. (thats for short)

Yes cousin, all is going as planned. The fox agreed before that black fox was in the jail also that she would do it. All so that her Crystal Youko land could be lived on again. If she helps us, I will giver her the supplies needed to make her land livable again. she said in an ice-cold voice.

Shadow M. shivered then said  All the prisoners have been brought in to the courtyard that you asked me too. But I dont see how capturing all their friends and family will help us any? the confused stupid head said.

Cousin you were never learned enough to know that these fighters have one weakness their feelings towards their families and friends they care what will happen to them and would do anything to save them. she paused, That will be their downfall.

Then she stood and seemed to float over the floor. (She was half cloud, one-fourth shadow, and 1 fourth rain) Leaving the room that Youkiya had dinner in went into the courtyard to see the prisoners.

In the first cage were Yusukes wife Keiko and her children, Ryo, Gem and Emma. In the second cage was Kuwabaras wife and child, Sakura and Youkiya and Nakines good friends Amar and Tilmar and their Children, Atsugi and Nakine the second,

Though Amar noticed that Gilius was not there. Was he dead or did they not know about him because he traveled so far so often. He traveled so much that only Youkiya was able to keep up with where the wolf demon was.

Well now prisoners you will soon be seeing the ones you love directly. Just I have to get what I want first. then motioning guards brought forward two figures that were put in the third cage. Kurone and Korim.

I will leave you to your talking now because it will be exactly 1 day 3 hours till anything happens around here. Raven stated then floated up to the window, which was shes and went through the shades as a shadow to go to bed.

Kurone are you alright? Whos that with you? Tilmar asked concerned.

Everyone I am fine and let me introduce Kuramas cousin Korim. Only one of you have met him before, but I see hes not here. Wheres Gilius? he said.

Oh he is probably somewhere in Makia right now at some tavern drinking away with Youkiya as they do sometimes. Amar said smiling.

No, youkiya would not be there. Korims deep voice stated behind Kurone.

And why not? Amar said quite upset.

Because Kurone saw Shadow Master killed her. She is dead sad remorse was in his voice.

No she cant be gone. You must be wrong! She cant die? Amar said crying into Tilmars arms.

All the little children looked up tears in their eyes.

Little Gem said, Foxy is gone? Ill never see her again. then she burst into tears as if the world had collapsed.

Sakura had shock on her face and she just sat there staring into space not believing that the Fox was dead. Yukina cried a few tears and the sound of her tear gems hitting the metal cage floor sound so empty.

Amars children just sat there holding each other. They loved Youkiya like an Aunt. Plus she had helped save their mommy years ago so they could have a mommy.

Everyone was quiet for the rest of the evening. They had nothing to say.

In the morning some guards brought some food and water. They were very good but everyone didnt notice.

Their minds numbed from the death of one their dearest Friends.

Could they ever recover from the heartache of it, maybe never?

Raven was up in her room. She over heard all the words spoken then said to her self, Boy they will be in for a huge surprise when they find that their dear loyal friend is not so loyal as they thought.

She sat down and looked into a large sphere that appeared. It showed Nakine, Hiei, Yusuke, Kurama, Genkia and Kuwabara making their way through her castle maze. She smiled to herself. She knew that until the traitor showed up she would have to keep them in the never-ending maze.

So she made the sphere disappear and climbed into her feather bed and fell in to a deep sleep dreaming of ruling the worlds. And everyone calling her Your Majesty


	11. Traitor!

What will happen? No one knows. Story #2

By Krystal Fox (This is Krystals version) and a certain E.D.S. Friend.

Krystal Fox: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**Chapter 11 Traitor?**

The figure on the grass moaned as she tried to move. It hurt so badly, but she had been expecting it. It hurt so badly that she could feel everywhere it touched on her insides like a fire had been set there.

Looking over to her dragon she carefully said, Cornix,boy come here. when he did she continued the instructions. Cornix bite off this side of the spear so it can go out the other side.

Cornix bit an end off and Kara carefully pulled the spear out the other end then stood up and moved over to the opening of the cave nearby.

Entering her nostrils was met by the sweet smell of herbs and the coldness of ice. Going over to a shelf took out of a bottle a small greenish crystal it reeked of a disgusting smell but she popped it into her mouth and waited. 4 min. later the wound in her stomach healed up very quickly. Leaving her as healthy as before.

Now Cornix to do something about that agreement I made with Raven. I cant let my friends get hurt and I cant join their side so I will have to go Find Gilius and make plans with him. He is probably at the Red Blood tavern 50 miles south of here, so Cornix you need to get me there fast. pausing thought of something. She could send her dragon with instructions to never leave Nakine till she arrived again after she met with Gilius.

Unfortunately she forgot that by sending the dragon to her friend that she was making Nakine think that she was really dead.

So after they arrived in the shadows of the Red Blood tavern Cornix sadly followed her instructions and left his beloved master to go be with Nakine and obey her instructions.

Entering the tavern she let some freezing mist surround her, all the occupants of the tavern took one look and yelled screaming out the door, Its the dreaded Ice Fox. (She had become well known since she started stealing after the Dark Tournament)

The only figure s that did not run screaming out of the Tavern was the tavern bar keeper who asked her very calmly What would you like the usual wine?

She nodded and he handed her a cup and the wine bottle.

Then heading over to the dark corner where a Black haired wolf demon sat smiling showing his fangs.

When you make an entrance you make an entrance! he said laughter in his tone.

Gilius Im not here to catch up on everything there is trouble. She then proceeded to tell all the had occurred in the last few weeks and how Raven thought that she was on her side and was going to be a traitor to the rest of her friends for a simple deal of giving all that she needed to make the ice youki land livable again.

Gilius laughed then said As if you dont have enough treasure to not make a fortress in your land. She really doesnt know how rich you are. Now what is the plan. I mean you wouldnt come all this way just to tell me evil is stirring and not have a plan.

Youre right friend here is the plan

The two talking long into the night and finally settled that Youkiya would pretend to be traitorous and go along with Raven and Shadow Master, letting her friends thinking she had gone traitorous. While Gilius would change into full wolf form and take the place of Ravens personal guard dog Shadow wolf. With this plan they left.

After they had gone the tavern keeper smiled, those two were always his best customers and he had to remain honest with them because they could tell a lie a mile away. He wondered how long it would be till they showed up again as he picked up the two gold pieces left on the table for him.

Gilius and Youkiya were talking along the way when Gilius heard about her dimension dragon he was like What is a dimension dragon?

A dimension dragon is just like a normal dragon just it can travel through dimensions in the blind of an eye are softer than a feather bed and can shrink or grow to what ever size you want. Also if attacked they become dimensions and the attack goes right through them, then they have the same abilities as its master it can use ice and make anything a statue. she said.

You know I could always imagine you with such a dragon, Gilius said.

Then they reached the black castle. Gilius disappeared into the dog kennels and found the Shadow wolfs cage.

Then carefully knocked it out and after tying it up and hiding the body changed into wolf form and waited. He didnt have long to wait. The woman Youkiya described to him appeared at the cage and let him go and he followed her to a great courtyard and they waited. There he saw most of his friends in cages the Youkiya could easily shatter .

At the other side of the courtyard Youkiya hid in the Shadows waiting for Raven to give the signal to her to come out.

As they waited they heard footsteps coming up the hallway and saw the group arriving at the side of the courtyard.

Welcome guests, Raven said, Come in come in there are matters to discuss.

They came in and saw a tall dark hair and turquoise eyes woman standing next to Shadow master.

Nakine prepared to attack but the woman held up her hand and said Are you sure you want to do that? Then behind her a curtain dropped revealing two cages full of their friends and family.

Yusuke gasped and started forward.

The woman motioned him to stop. You see, if you do not comply with my demands I will press, she held up a metal button,  this and all your friends and family will be electrocuted.

Kuwabara was angry, You let my Yukina go. Or Ill.

Youll do nothing because I have her and if you dont cooperate you wont have your precious dearies ever again. So you will enter this jail room or I will press the button.

Nakine growled. Yusuke and Kuwabara complied, Genkia slowly following. Then the woman motioned that she and Hiei were to go into another jail room.

She made a point to say that these cage walls were fire proof. Nakine glared at her and Shadow Master and the Black wolf beside her. Though something was familiar about this wolf she couldnt place it.

Then Shadow Master said, Dear Raven, I do think that it is time for some soothing music and dinner do you not think so?

Yes I do. The with an evil grin motioned to the shadows where a figure sat on a bench. Began to play many different tunes that intertwined. We will have dinner while waiting for our third party to join us and we will finish our last bit of business.

Genkia looked at the others, I wonder who this third party is?

Who knows?Nakine said in a monotone voice. Not caring.

Then everyone heard laughter much later as Raven and Shadow Master came back. A few minuets before another figure had switched places with the figure at the piano.

As the two evils came walking over as a tune everyone there knew started to play.

It was the beautiful piece of Crystal Ice the song Youkiya played and no one had ever mastered that song. Who was it?

Sitting down in a throne like seat said Ah, Raven said with smiling Our third party has arrived. The music continued and the song slowly came to an end. Then the figure stood and a silver light seemed to be about this figure and it stepped out of the shadows.

With her silver/green hair and deep golden silver eyes in her snow-white outfit was Youkiya Solar. Alive. And well.

It took longer than I expected. But Im here. Youkiya stated. There about her was everything everyone remembered. Youkiya was on the side of the enemy.

Youkiya walked over and picked up a chair and turned it around and sat down.

Traitor, Nakine said furious anger on her face she was hurt at what her friend had done but then she saw a glint in her friends eye that she knew in a moment that Youkiya would never betray her friends but had a plan up her sleeve.

Yes indeed. Youkiya I never thought you had it in you to betray life long friends. But here you are doing it as if youve done it a million times. Raven said Smirking.

Well how could I pass up the offer you gave me. Getting all I needed to rebuild my land and anything else that is not an offer to be rid of so quickly. Youkiya said looking towards the now confused Cimarron/fire apparition.


	12. Not what they seem

What will happen? No one knows. Story #2

By Krystal Fox (This is Krystals version) and a certain E.D.S. Friend.

Krystal Fox: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**Chapter 12 Not what they seem**

Lets talk exactly what are you? Raven asked, I mean first you refuse to tell me anything then you agree to go along with my plans. You certainly are dishonest or are you honest.

Me, Im dishonest, and a dishonest person you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly.

Standing up went over to the cage Nakine was in and smiled a crafty smile that Nakine knew meant no good.

Its the honest ones you want to watch out for.

Leaning on the cage continued.

Because you can never predict when theyre going to do something incredibly stupid.

With that Youkiya suddenly shattered the bars that held Nakine and Hiei then she went onto the next cage shattering it too. Till everyone was free.

Raven was furious, Shadow wolf Attack the children.

Everyone but Youkiya prepared to defend the children when the wolf transformed into Gilius and he said

You know I dont feel like being the big bad wolf to cute adorable children today I think I want to go on a break for awhile. All this time Shadow Master had been slipping away, behind Youkiya.

Then as the group was readying to attack Raven they heard a scream that shattered the windows nearby.

Turning they saw that Shadow Master had once again thrown a spear and it went in the exact place it had been before though this time it didnt go all the way through. Youkiya slumped to the ground, motionless. They couldnt even hear her breathing. Korim looked furious.

Shadow Master fled the scene. Nakine ran to her friend. Putting her hand in front of her mouth found that she was just barely breathing.

Yukina and Genkia also ran over and started to care for her.

Nakine was furious, not only did her fingers drip with flame her black/red tinted hair lit on fire to a deadly red flame. Her eyes emanated white coals, her wings had flame all about them and she was covered in flame like she was a flame escape from the fire. The heat in the room became so hot that everyone was sweating beads of sweat off.

While everyones attention was distracted Raven had touched Kurone making him hypnotized and making him start to play his death notes to open the Shadow of Darkness Portal.

Nakine attacked Shadow Master and he tried to defend himself but go tossed to the other side of the room and then he brought out a shadow sword and began to sweep it from side to side. Towards her he came sweating from the heat of her.

Korim was walking over and engaged in battle with Shadow Master and everyone watched in amazement as Korim and Shadow Master both became like shadows and fought with shadow like things.

They were Shadow Battling and Shadow Master who was in perfect health had the advantage. Struck out at Korim hitting him on the side of the head where earlier in the evening he had been hit there also. Then Korim swung and hit Shadow M.s leg and with a last burst of energy stabbed Shadow Masters Staff, which allowed him to control shadows.

Shadow Master groaned and walked away and didnt get far before he was faced with a full-formed Fire/Cimarron. She fired a fire blast at him and it hit him and he screamed. It was her acid fireball. It slowly and carefully burned Shadow Master to a crisp then left sizzling ashes.

Raven happened to look over and saw her cousin burning to death by Nakine in full form.

Furious that her minion was killed fired a cloud blast that sent Nakine slamming into the other wall. Sinking to the ground unconscious.

It just so happened that at that moment Youkiya had woken up and with the spear out of her stomach stood even though the two other healers wanted to care for her but they both stepped back at the freezing temperatures that were emanating from her.

Why cant the weather decide on a temperature and stay there? The clueless Kuwabara said.

The boiling temperature soon made a mist as the air turned frigid. Theyre standing over at a pillar Raven looked and saw an Angry, no furious Crystal fox.

Her once gold/silver eyes had turned a sky blue and her hair a snow white, her skin also went pure white.

She was all white except for the angry blue eyes that were glaring at Raven.

Every step Youkiya took more of the courtyard turned to ice. Till everyone even Yukina was shivering from the cold. From her fingers came a mist that went pointed at you was so freezing you die.

Kurone all this time was playing a song that the others were trying to get him to stop playing, each tune taking more of his life energy..

As she took another step blood showed on her pure white tunic from her wound, it was frightening Raven that there was blood. It looked unreal. Even though this fox was wounded she was still fighting with unreal strength.

Youkiya took slow deliberate steps, towards Raven and raised an arm , Raven started to run but was in mid flight when Immediately Raven turned into a block of ice. As the block formed Kurone suddenly stopped only having needed to play one note more to open the portal and his eyes cleared and she slightly collapsed if it werent for kurama and Korim who was standing in his full form looking very terrifying. as they did he said,

What in the world? Why is it so freeezzzziiinnnggg? He said between chattering teeth.

Kurama pointed to a white figure that was bending over a red glow in the snow.

Nakine, please wake up.Youkiya pleaded with the limp body.

Cold. Nakine said barely above a whisper. Cold too cold. Youkiya you know being in that form takes a lot out of a person.

Hurrah youre alive. the ice fox shouted and by shouting her freezing breathe blew on Nakine and she shivered more.

I should probably leave. Ive only been in this form one other time in my life and Gilius nearly died because of that last time.. Youkiya said walking away taking her cold with her. Half an hour later when everyone was warmed up Youkiya returned back in her silver/green hair and golden/silver eyes.


	13. Much needed Sleep

What will happen? No one knows. Story #2

By Krystal Fox (This is Krystals version) and a certain E.D.S. Friend.

Krystal Fox: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**Chapter 13 Much needed sleep**

Korim and Kurone had fallen asleep and as Youkiya arrived by the fireplace heard Kwabara ask, Why are those two so sleepy? I mean all Kurone did was play a flute and Korim just fought that evil guy really weirdly.

Then there was Youkiya who was a friend then a traitor then a friend again and said some weird sayings I have no clue what she said then the temperature goes whacko what else is going to happen besides Nakine and Youkiya changing in to some really scary forms?

Everyone rolled their eyes and let Yusuke try to explain everything to the clueless baka.

YOukiya I was wondering, when you walked away you were saying about being in your full form once before, and something about Gilius when did this happen and where was I and what happened? the curious friend asked, as her wings folded behind her.

Well, you and I hadnt met yet, and Gilius was only 5 and I was 22...

Flash back:

Gilius woke up early that morning. He was going to meet Youkiya in the woods that afternoon she was going to show him, which holes in the ground had been used recently or were empty. He loved to dig in any hole in the ground but he for the past 2 weeks kept picking the wrong hole and had gotten bit several times by mad badgers, moles, wild foxes, and even a pack rat.

As he got his clothes on he grabbed his hat that covered his wolf like ears he went through the human village that he lived in and was the apprentice to a blacksmith. His parents were far away and had left him there to fend for himself.

They came around every so often to visit and once in a while took him in with the rest of the pack to enjoy but since his mother was not all wolf he wasnt always accepted by the other wolves.

Gilius, good youre here. I hear that you are going to visit the great healers daughter Youkiya this afternoon, I would like you to do me a favor. Ask her for some rock crystals, Im running out of them for the shaping of the tools. the blacksmith John called to him.

Gilius nodded and left for the meeting place and to his surprise not only Youkiya was there but her mother and brother.

Her mother had the same looks as her daughter, silver hair with tips of green but her eyes were red and she liked to wear red clothing.

Calay Solar was the great healer. She was teaching her daughter to learn healing also, but was secretly teaching her daughter how to fight. That was forbidden in the foxs land.

Youkiyas brother, Arigeano Solar, (though his nickname was Ari) he was tall like his father Areegen, and enjoyed fighting but never ever wanted to kill anyone. His dark Brown eyes were rare for a crystal fox and his parents only told him it was something that was in both their childrens past history they would tell them one day. He had normal skin and he was there because he didnt know how to cook and his mother was going with his younger sister out. Not wanting to miss out on the delicious food went, but was forced to carry the full picnic basket out there.

They were there to have a picnic and then Youkiya would teach Gilius.

That afternoon was a day that the fire apparitions raided the foxs land destroying everywhere. They happened to come upon the four in the clearing. One of the fire apparitions, tried to hit them with a fireball but Calay quickly made a force field, protecting them all. Gilius from the vibrations on the shield somehow rolled underneath it and the apparitions seeing this as a chance to hurt Gilius attacked.

Gilius felt the pain of a fireball hitting his side. He collapsed to the floor. And then saw a flash of white a freezing cold then blackness.

When he woke he found out what happened. Youkiya who was angry at what they did to her friend changed form and her mothers shield couldnt hold the raw power coming from her and a cold blast of freezing air had hit Gilius and the cold was too much for him in his weakened state. Had gone unconscious. Youkiya had surprised her mother by the power she had, that one blast as she had lifted her hand had frozen the 3 fire demons before they could escape.

Gilius slowly recovered and finally learned his lesson dont make a ice fox angry the hard was though not as hard as the demons who would never wake again.

He returned to the village and gave the blacksmith his request.

Then went to bed and fell asleep.

End of flashback.

The next day they started back to Kuramas. They were all anxious to get back and the adults to get the children to school the day after the next.

Only 1 child was excited about going to school the brilliant Gem who got a personal school tutor when she came for long visits, (Youkiya) the others groaned about going to school.

Then when they came to the portal Cornix made himself big enough for everyone and then they all went through the portal and it was midnight in the human world. The children were exhausted. Every adult that could picked up one child.

Yusuke picked up Ryo, Nakine picked up Sakura, Youkiya picked Gem, Keiko picked up Emma, Kurone picked up Atsugi and Tilmar picked up Nakine the 2nd. While Kuwabara, Yukina, Amar, Gilius, Korim, Kurama, Hiei, and Genkia walked near the others, and then slowly broke off to their different directions..

Kuwabara carrying Sakura went with Yukina and Hiei with Genkia to her temple.

Youkiya handed Gem over to Yusukes second arm and watched as Keiko who was carrying Emma left for their shop.

Amar took Nakine from Kurone and left with Tilmar who was carrying Atsugi, and Gilius went with them going to their human home, very near Yusukes shop.

Then Kurama, Korim, Kurone, Nakine and Youkiya went to the plant foxs home. Youkiya disappeared into her room with out a sound, while Kurone and Kurama were once a again escorting an exhausted shadow fox to his room. Nakine took up her place in the window sill.

Korim laid done and had a peaceful look on his face as he fell asleep. It was the first time since before his first capture that he had been that peaceful.

Kurone said goodnight and left for his room, then Kurama went to his room but to get to his he had to go past Youkiyas, as he walked by he saw she had fallen asleep and hadnt even bothered to go under the covers. He quickly took a light blanket and went in and covered her and went to his own room. Soon fell asleep with out nightmares for the first time in many weeks.

At Genkias Temple Sakura sound asleep was put to bed, Genkia disappeared to her rooms and Yukina and Kuwabara went to bed very tired.

Yusuke tucked all his children into bed and helped his exhausted wife into bed also. Then he thought about how old Korim, Kurama,Kurone, Nakine and Youkiya were. They must be really old if they talked about their past of 10 12 years old as if it had been millenniums away.

Amar fell knock asleep on her feet as they stepped over the threshold of their home, As she fell Gilius caught he r and safely caught Nakine the 2nd also and carefully handed Nakine 2 to her father who took the children to their beds. Gilius picked Amar up and took her up to her bed left her and went to the guest room that was always open to him when ever he came by this way. Then when all were asleep they dreamed sweet dreams. As the sun drifted over the hills signaling morning.

The End (or is it the Beginning?)


	14. End of the end

What about all the mysterious pasts that we know nothing about? What danger lies ahead?

Soon

Preview to story #3 ...

Koenma opened some old folders when he found a key to one of the safes, going and opening it he found a package addressed to Nakine Jagenskisi

Boton was going through the freezer of the Spirit World looking for some decent ice cubes when her hand bumped a soft ice cube, picking it up she had to toss it from hand to hand it was so cold. It was addressed, to daughter of Calay Solar the Great Healer and Areegen Solar the fighter to their daughter Youkiya Solar and sister to Arigeano Solar (Ari) and her sister that Youkiya never knew, Kire Solar who was stolen from us.

Kurama and Korim were outside they were having a picnic and Youkiya was laughing, Korim watched his cousins eyes, they never left the crystal foxs laughing face..

Nakine was in the park laughing at Youkiyas funny remarks, while hooded unseen eyes watched her and a mouth smile kindly at her, could he ever tell her?...


End file.
